1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to polymer compositions and, more particularly, to biodegradable polymer compositions, methods for making same and articles therefrom.
2. Description of the Related Art
Starches and modified starches have been the focus of considerable research interest in attempts to use these as fillers in order to decrease polymer costs and to use polymers that are biodegradable. Several recent examples, U.S. Pat. No. 5,384,187, issued Jan. 24, 1995, to inventors Uemura et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,391,423, issued Feb. 21, 1995, inventors to Wnuk et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,412,005, issued May 2, 1995, to inventors Bastioli et al., all represent domestic and foreign based attempts to achieve biodegradable polymer compositions in which natural polymers such as starches have been added to hydroxy-functional polymers.
Recent biodegradable polymer compositions have included a starch or a modified starch and a hydroxy-functional polymer. An example of such a biodegradable polymer composition is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,852,078, issued Dec. 22, 1998, to inventors Willett et al. This biodegradable polymer composition includes the use of granular starch and thermoplastic poly(hydroxy ester ethers)(PHEE) made with various difunctional acids such as adipic acid. However, uses of this composition may be extremely limited due to the low glass transition temperature of the PHEE made with adipic acid. Most articles formed from this composition easily softened and lost their shape at high temperatures of up to and more than 100.degree. C.
Further, it is known to mix starch with a thermoplastic polyester such as poly(lactic acid)(PLA). It is also known that such a mixture is immiscible and any resultant article formed is brittle with poor material properties. Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide polymer compositions with hydroxy-functional polymers and thermoplastic polyesters that are useful in the manufacture of biodegradable plastics, but which are easily prepared and processed into articles that keep their shape at high temperatures.